The walk
by EvilSpiritKiba
Summary: Users OF This Website meet each other!DUNDUNDUN!Yamis are in it too!
1. Axe of a good time!

The walk

At a long road

Kiaba: I love you.

Synety: Love you too o_O

Kiaba:I love you a lot.

Syrenitey:*pukers lips*

Kiaba*pukers lips*

Phillip(Thats me!)*Follows the two with an axe!*

Kiaba:gets closer

Phillip:Raises axe

Syrenitey:Gets closer

Phillip:DIE FRICKEN DUM KIABA!

Kiaba:*turnes around*

Phillip*Falls in a sewer*

Kiaba:O_O

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ME That was mega short!

  


Disclamer:I own my Gamecube....thats itT_T

IN PHILLIPS HEADQUARTERS

Phillip:I called you 6 to torture Kiaba^__^

Goddess of anime:IM not doing anything!

Cheeta goddess:Shut up!

K-pezzey:*Falls asleep*

Evilprestess*Bangs head on the table*

Cyber:goes *crazy*

Silver:Huh?HEY!

Phillip:SHUT IT!!!!!!

All:O_O

Phillip:Now then lets get weapons^_^

Silver:OOOOH WE get weapons?

Phillip:Ok for GOA.a bazzoka!

GOA:Cool^_^

Phillip:For CG.a axe!

CG:Sweet!

Phillip:K-PE.a well.....cow?!?!

K-PE:*Snores*

Phillip:Now EP.gets a shotgun!

EP:WHOHO!

Phillip:Cyber gets Nothing!

Cyber:Thats ok.

Phillip:Now Silver gets a ULTRANUTRALIZER!

Silver^__________________^

Phillip:Now lets plan!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:R&R!!!!!!

  


ME:CHapter3!

AT THE SAME LONG ROAD

Phillip:KIAKBA!

Kiaba:*Hides Syrenitey*Yeah?

GOA:DIE!*Shoots Kiaba With the bazzoka*

Kiaba*Arm gets blown off*darn!

CG:MWAHAHAHA!*Chops Kiabas arm offwith the axe.*

Kiaba:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cow:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiaba:The pain!

EP:die buttface!*Shoots Kiaba in the chest*

KiabaBleeds *BADLEY!*

Cyber:*Maules Kiaba*

Silver:THE END!*Kills Kiaba and Srenitey*

  
  


Me:Revew NOW!Did you like it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Users and yamis!

The walk

At a long road

Kiaba: I love you.

Synety: Love you too o_O

Kiaba:I love you a lot.

Syrenitey:*pukers lips*

Kiaba*pukers lips*

Phillip(Thats me!)*Follows the two with an axe!*

Kiaba:gets closer

Phillip:Raises axe

Syrenitey:Gets closer

Phillip:DIE FRICKEN DUM KIABA!

Kiaba:*turnes around*

Phillip*Falls in a sewer*

Kiaba:O_O

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ME That was mega short!

  


Disclamer:I own my Gamecube....thats itT_T

IN PHILLIPS HEADQUARTERS

Phillip:I called you 6 to torture Kiaba^__^

Goddess of anime:IM not doing anything!

Cheeta goddess:Shut up!

K-pezzey:*Falls asleep*

Evilprestess*Bangs head on the table*

Cyber:goes *crazy*

Silver:Huh?HEY!

Phillip:SHUT IT!!!!!!

All:O_O

Phillip:Now then lets get weapons^_^

Silver:OOOOH WE get weapons?

Phillip:Ok for GOA.a bazzoka!

GOA:Cool^_^

Phillip:For CG.a axe!

CG:Sweet!

Phillip:K-PE.a well.....cow?!?!

K-PE:*Snores*

Phillip:Now EP.gets a shotgun!

EP:WHOHO!

Phillip:Cyber gets Nothing!

Cyber:Thats ok.

Phillip:Now Silver gets a ULTRANUTRALIZER!

Silver^__________________^

Phillip:Now lets plan!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:R&R!!!!!!

  


ME:CHapter3!

AT THE SAME LONG ROAD

Phillip:KIAKBA!

Kiaba:*Hides Syrenitey*Yeah?

GOA:DIE!*Shoots Kiaba With the bazzoka*

Kiaba*Arm gets blown off*darn!

CG:MWAHAHAHA!*Chops Kiabas arm offwith the axe.*

Kiaba:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cow:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiaba:The pain!

EP:die buttface!*Shoots Kiaba in the chest*

KiabaBleeds *BADLEY!*

Cyber:*Maules Kiaba*

Silver:THE END!*Kills Kiaba and Srenitey*

  
  


Me:Revew NOW!Did you like it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The plan in action!

The walk

At a long road

Kiaba: I love you.

Synety: Love you too o_O

Kiaba:I love you a lot.

Syrenitey:*pukers lips*

Kiaba*pukers lips*

Phillip(Thats me!)*Follows the two with an axe!*

Kiaba:gets closer

Phillip:Raises axe

Syrenitey:Gets closer

Phillip:DIE FRICKEN DUM KIABA!

Kiaba:*turnes around*

Phillip*Falls in a sewer*

Kiaba:O_O

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ME That was mega short!

  


Disclamer:I own my Gamecube....thats itT_T

IN PHILLIPS HEADQUARTERS

Phillip:I called you 6 to torture Kiaba^__^

Goddess of anime:IM not doing anything!

Cheeta goddess:Shut up!

K-pezzey:*Falls asleep*

Evilprestess*Bangs head on the table*

Cyber:goes *crazy*

Silver:Huh?HEY!

Phillip:SHUT IT!!!!!!

All:O_O

Phillip:Now then lets get weapons^_^

Silver:OOOOH WE get weapons?

Phillip:Ok for GOA.a bazzoka!

GOA:Cool^_^

Phillip:For CG.a axe!

CG:Sweet!

Phillip:K-PE.a well.....cow?!?!

K-PE:*Snores*

Phillip:Now EP.gets a shotgun!

EP:WHOHO!

Phillip:Cyber gets Nothing!

Cyber:Thats ok.

Phillip:Now Silver gets a ULTRANUTRALIZER!

Silver^__________________^

Phillip:Now lets plan!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:R&R!!!!!!

  


ME:CHapter3!

AT THE SAME LONG ROAD

Phillip:KIAKBA!

Kiaba:*Hides Syrenitey*Yeah?

GOA:DIE!*Shoots Kiaba With the bazzoka*

Kiaba*Arm gets blown off*darn!

CG:MWAHAHAHA!*Chops Kiabas arm offwith the axe.*

Kiaba:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cow:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiaba:The pain!

EP:die buttface!*Shoots Kiaba in the chest*

KiabaBleeds *BADLEY!*

Cyber:*Maules Kiaba*

Silver:THE END!*Kills Kiaba and Srenitey*

  
  


Me:Revew NOW!Did you like it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
